memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Beverly Crusher
Doctor Beverly Cheryl Crusher was a Starfleet officer who served as Chief Medical Officer on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] and -E from 2364 to at least 2380 under Captain Jean-Luc Picard, with brief stints serving as head of Starfleet Medical in 2365 and 2379. Early Life Beverly Cheryl Crusher was born as Beverly Cheryl Howard, daughter of Paul and Isabel Howard, on October 13, 2324 in Copernicus City on Luna. (''TNG'' episode: "Conundrum"; and game: Star Trek: Starship Creator) In 2339, Beverly was living with her grandmother, Felisa Howard, on the world of Arveda III when a disaster exhausted the colonies medical supplies. The elder Howard had learned how to use the local roots and herbs for medicinal purposes during the Arvada III disaster. This sparked Beverly's interest in the medical field. (TNG episode: "The Arsenal of Freedom", and novel Death in Winter). Jack Crusher Beverly was studying at Starfleet Medical Academy when she was introduced to Starfleet officer Jack Crusher of the [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]] by mutual friend Walker Keel. The couple was soon engaged to be married. In 2344, Beverly first met Jack's Captain on the Stargazer, Jean-Luc Picard, at the Utopia Plantia Shipyards on Mars. (Star Trek: The Original Series novel Vulcan's Heart) Jack and Beverly were married in 2348 in a ceremony performed in San Francisco. Although Jack's assignment to the Stargazer kept the couple apart for long stretches, they corresponded often and got together whenever they could. Bevely gave birth to the couple's only child, Wesley, in 2349. (TNG novels: Death in Winter, and The First Virtue) Jack was killed trying to detach a damaged warp nacelle from the body of the Stargazer in 2355. Picard personally brought his friend's body home to Earth and Beverly. (TNG novel: Reunion) Starfleet Beverly entered Starfleet in 2349 and spent several years Earth-bound at Starfleet Medical. In 2360, she assisted Admiral Uhura of Starfleet Intelligence in a top-secret investigation of the Romulan disease known as the gnawing. (Star Trek: The Lost Era novel Catalyst of Sorrows) In the year 2364 she was promoted to the position of Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise-D under Jack's old captain, Jean-Luc Picard. Beverly served in this position for most of the next seven years, until the vessel's destruction in 2371.(TNG episodes and novelizations: Encounter at Farpoint, All Good Things, Star Trek Generations) Over the years, Beverly and Picard formed a very close friendship that always stopped just short of becoming romantic. Beverly joined the rest of Picard's command crew when the Enterprise-E launched in 2372. (TNG novel Ship of the Line) Beverly briefly left the Enterprise in 2379 to again serve as head of Starfleet Medical when she was captured on the planet Kevratas by the Romulan Sela. Beverly was listed as "Missing: Presumed Dead", but Picard did not believe this to be the case. Picard and two other former Stargazer crew members "Pug" Joseph and Carter Greyhorse traveled to Kevratas and mounted a rescue. Upon her rescue, Picard finally revealed the depths of his feelings for Beverly. Soon after, Beverly left Starfleet Medical and return to the Enterprise and began a romantic relationship with Picard. (Death in Winter) External Link * Crusher, Beverly Crusher, Beverly Crusher, Beverly Crusher, Beverly Crusher, Beverly